


Human Angel - Bomb Safety

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [10]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Costuction site, Danger, Other, Rambling, WW2 bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Phil walks by a newly exposed Second World War bomb ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - Bomb Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again.

Phil was walking through a residential part of London where some excavations were taking place prior to putting up a new housing development, when he heard a commotion. In a dream-like state, he wandered over to the site of the excavation, and drifted into the area where all the to-do was going on. An ominous ticking started, loud, resonant, clear. The JCB had uncovered a bomb from the war.

As everyone else fled in fear, some shouting, some racing for safety, one calling the police, Phil, not the most technically minded man, maybe, wandered over to the large, metal object. Shaped like a large cigar, it had a set of fins barely visible in the remaining mud, and the other end, the end nearest him, was sharply pointed. This then, was a bomb dropped during an air raid in the blitz. 

Climbing carefully down into the crater, Phil felt cautiously around for the access panel that would be just behind the warhead, and, with his penknife, pried it open. Peering inside, he spotted three wires, the colours indistinct in the dim light of the shadowy bomb-casing. With a delicate touch, he felt around for the switches that they would be attached to, biting his lip in abstract concentration.

Feeling around, he came across the first switch, it was still safely attached, likewise the second. The ticking started to get louder. Then the third, that one was loose. Pressing his finger firmly to the wire, manually pinning it to the switch, Phil sat there, holding the wire in place, until someone came to help, but the ticking had, at least, stopped.

When the police arrived, with the bomb disposal team, Phil was sat there, calmly whistling to himself, his hand still deep inside the bomb’s mechanism, holding that wire into place. He refused to move, until he’d explained what he was doing there, and how they could make it safe for transport to a safe disposal facility. That done, and the bomb disposal team working on securing the device for transference to another site for detonation, Phil slipped off into the distance.

When the news came on that evening, about the brave mystery man that had temporarily disabled a bomb, saving a large part of residential London from destruction, not to mention countless casualties, Dan started joking about Phil’s being the man of the hour knowing of his lack of mechanical knowledge. Phil just gave a small smile, if only Dan knew.


End file.
